Adios al Amor verdadero
by MarinaQuino
Summary: Cuando te enteras que t mejor amiga y tu gran amor de la vida tiene una relaccion, ella tiene que decidir pero el amor que siente por los dos solo tomara la decision correcta a los ojos de los demas


**Adiós al Amor verdadero**

Taiki: No digas eso Lita no puedo permitir que tu y mi hermano terminen por un relación de ese tipo que ni siquiera los llevara a otro lugar

Lita: Por favor Taiki entiéndeme solo así podre ver si soy un estorbo en el camino de el de otra manera me sentiré la mas despreciable que no dejo ser feliz a tu hermano

Taiki: ¿Por que?

Lita: Por favor… ya no digas mas solo mañana en la noche me daré cuenta si en verdad los sentimientos de tu hermano son para mi o para ella-bajando la mirada y sacando de la cartera una invitación que se la colocaba entre sus manos-Espero que estés conmigo

Taiki: LI…..

Lita: Las chicas también estarán, y no te preocupes todo estará bien –levantándose y sacando algo de dinero para pagar los cafés, su mano era detenida por su amigo

Taiki: No lo hagas deja que yo pague por los dos

Lita: Taiki

Taiki: Por favor

Lita: Esta bien, mañana te estaré esperando –dejando al chico solo en sus recuerdos

Taiki: Quien lo diría que nuestra amiga Lita Kino fuera una de las chicas mas ricas de Japón

**FLASHBACK**

Había pasado ya muchas cosas ellos se habían decido quedar a vivir en la tierra y por fin las outers las había "Aceptado" para el bien de las demás chicas todo iba bien solo ese día al encontrarse en la cafetería de siempre todo cambiaria para ellos como era posible que hubiera tanta gente uniformada como si algo importante pasara en ese lugar hasta que la voz de la chica castaña rompió el silencio ante una mujer de avanzada edad que la miraba retándola ante todo el mundo y sobre todo enfrente de ellas

Lita: ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí abuela?

-ES hora de que tomes tu lugar en la empresa Kino-La mujer era muy parecida a ella solo que la diferencia era la facciones que el tiempo le habían dejado en su hermoso rostro por que aun con ese tipo ella se veía muy bien

Lita: Abuela no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esto mejor yo iré a la mansión y allí hablaremos te lo prometo

-No es así querida te he mandado hablar no solo en una ocasión para que no se enteraran tus amistades pero has perdido tu oportunidad hablaras aquí mismo conmigo a que lleguemos a un trato para saber cuando te mudaras al a casa y tomaras el cargo de las acciones y todo

Taiki: Perdón por molestar lo que esta diciendo Sra. Pero Lita no tiene ni el mas mínimo conocimiento para tomar de la cabeza un imperio por lo que esta diciendo

-Me puedes decir Sra. Akane jovencito y gracias por decirlo de la manera mas atenta solo que eso es una gran mentira ya que mi nieta aun en sus clases normales y una vida sin complicaciones tiene clases extraoficiales en su departamento en las noches ella tiene toda la madera necesaria para hacerlo

Lita: Abuela tu y yo llegamos al acuerdo que despúes de mi carrera tomaría control de la empresa Kino Pracee para su futuro no has cumplido con lo pactado

Akane: Lo siento Lita después de todo lo que has hecho eso esta olvidado, por la memoria de tus padres de una vez es que empieces la próxima semana además si no quieres que todo se vaya por la borda,-mientras tomaba un respiro - me entiendes tienes que sacar todo a flote como lo hizo tu padre y no te estoy diciendo que si puedes te lo estoy ordenando tus cosas serán llevadas esta misma tarde a la mansión es mejor que llegues si no quieres que empiece de nuevo

Lita solo bajo la mirada y apretó la correa de su bolso como podía ser eso se los diría ella misma poco a poco para que la pudieran entender y ahora todo había sido descubierto para sus amigos, sin decir algo mas la mujer tomo su automóvil haciendo una señal a su chofer empezando avanzar y alejándose poco a poco de ellos hasta que ya no pudiendo mas había roto en llanto

Lita: Lo siento mucho chicos jamás dije nada ya que cuando llegue con ustedes me tomaría una vida normal sin el circulo vicioso de la vida social y mi abuela lo había aceptado hasta el día de hoy pero nuca tuve el valor de decirles quien era verdaderamente ni nada-cerrando mas los ojos hasta que una mano amiga la jalaba hacia ella cubriéndole su llanto- Serena

Serena: No tienes nada que temer tu fuiste honesta siendo tu misma y eso jamás cambiara eres nuestra amiga, nuestra hermana nada pasara

Lita: Serena

Rey: Eso es verdad además no eres la única, ustedes me aceptaron como soy ahora que se enteraron quien es mi padre, para eso estamos los amigos o no es verdad Chicos

Todos: Así es

**FIN ****FLASHBACK**

Taiki: y ahora este sufriendo por mi hermano

**FLASHBACK**

Había pasado un medio año ya con los preparativos de la boda todo marchaba sobre ruedas bueno ante los ojos de los demás

Taiki: ¿Qué sucede Lita? Tranquilízate por dios

Lita: No lo entiendes el me engaña

Taiki: ¿Qué dices?

Lita: si me engañara con otra persona lo pasaría por alto pero ella, ella es como una hermana para mi, no es posible tu te debiste de haber dado cuenta por la separación de ellos dos ahora entiendo todo….. Soy una tonta…pero lo amo sobre todas las cosas

Taiki: Ellos dos , no es verdad dime que no es verdad Lita te lo suplico-Tomándola de los hombros

Lita: Es verdad

Taiki: No- Soltándola y cayendo en el sillón que tenía a espaldas – ¿Qué harás?

Lita: No lo se yo lo amo sobre todas las cosas Taiki que hago

Taiki: Debe de estar confundido dale tiempo "Eso es mentira como la pudo engallar con ella"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Taiki: Y al final todo fue realidad, Lita le esta dando una segunda oportunidad sin decírselo que tengo que hacer-Mirando la invitación

-No lo dudes si no estas con ella se vendrá abajo-Una voz se escucho atrás de el

Taiki: Pensé que nunca llegarías Haruka

Haruka: tuve un pequeño imprevisto con Michiru-tomando asiento y viendo en las manos de Taiki- Veo que te la ha dado

Taiki: En esa fiesta se presentaría como su prometido no se que debo hacer por una parte es mi hermano y por la otra mi mejor amiga me ponen entre la espada y la pared-dando un gran suspiro- Para ti es fácil por que ella es tu amiga y de alguna manera con mi hermano tuviste y hasta la fecha sus enfrentamientos

Haruka: Lo has dicho y más desde que nos enteramos pero de alguna manera ella lo quiere de esa manera-Acerándose a la mesa y tomando asiento

Mesera: Que le sirvo joven…

Era la hora se había colocado el vestido que le había mandado su abuela que era un vestido en corte haler por el cuello y el escote hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura y la abertura de la pierna arriba del muslo maquillada en tonalidades oscuras por el color del vestido y colocándose una pulsera de diamantes blancos a complementados con un par de aretes de oro blanco su cabello en un hermoso peinado que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos

Lita: Te ves hermosa….. lastima que no te sientas así por dentro LIta Kino.

**FLASHBACK**

Lita: Dime Mina que te pasa me espantas de esa manera

Mina: Es que le pediré el divorcio a Yaten

Lita: ¿Qué dices?-levantándose detrás de su escritorio

Mina: Lo he estado pensando mucho y la verdad es que con la persona que estoy saliendo ahora-sus palabras no pudieron ser terminadas

Lita: Como que saliendo, estas con Yaten eres su esposa y todavía no le dices nada y ya estas saliendo con alguien mas

Mina: Son mas fuertes mis sentimientos, por que otra cosa además el esta comprometido a casamiento pero dejara a su novia para poder estar juntos solo que no sabe cuando romper el compromiso

Lita: ¿es alguien que conozco?-La chica rubia le dio la espalda

Mina: te darás cuenta a su debido tiempo, solo ayúdame con Yaten por favor

Lita: ¿Por qué me pides algo así?

Mina: Ya que tú eres gran amiga de el al igual que Taiki eres alguien especial para ellos

Lita: Mina

**FIN ****FLASHBACK**

Lita: Controlarlo, si como no y quien lo hará conmigo

-Srta. La limosina ya llego por usted

Lita: Gracias

-Srta: El joven esta en el vestíbulo

Lita: ¿A que hora llego?

-Tendrá cerca de 1 hora

Lita: Gracias puedes retirarte-tomando aire se coloca perfume se acomoda los últimos detalles toma la cartera y baja, mientras baja por la escalera ve al joven de cabellera negra mientras que la mirada de el se concentra en ella

-Te ves hermosa la más grande diosa de todos los universos

Lita: Gracias por el alago Seiya…-Mientras en su garganta se forma un nudo como en las ultimas veces que lo había hecho-Te ves muy bien

Seiya: Me opaco con tu hermosura nos vamos

Lita: ¿Tenias mucho esperando?

Seiya: Acabo de llegar no te preocupes-acercándose a los labios de ella, pero ella lo evade muy gentil-¿Sucede algo?

Lita: No quiero arruinar el maquillaje ahora debo verme bien lo sabes… por mi abuela-empezando a salir y a subir a la limosina, mientras ve la cara de Seiya mira afuera del cristal la mirada perdida ese hombre del cual se había enamorado perdidamente lo veía alejarse poco a poco

**FLASHBACK**

Seiya: En verdad que lo voy hacer llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo quiero que ella este conmigo ahora que termino con ese tipo

Taiki: Si como no

Yaten: Si lo hubieras querido de esa manera se lo hubieras dicho cuando yo se lo dije a Mina míranos ahora ella y yo somos muy felices y cuando terminemos la carrera nos casaremos -Decía un plateado muy emocionado

Seiya: Si pero ella es diferente y fue cuando empezó andar con ese tipo el tal Leo

Taiki: Eso te pasa por dudarlo demasiado

Seiya: Pero veras ella será mi amiga, novia, esposa y amante todo en ella

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Seiya: "Por que tuve que haber empezado este juego"-Sacándolo de sus pesamientos esa voz de la chica castaña-¿Perdón no te escuche?

Lita: Me doy cuenta…. Te decía que hoy toma tu decisión

Seiya: ¿De que hablas Lita?-Poniéndose nervioso acaso ella sabia algo de el y de ella-Me pones algo nervioso-Mirando los ojos verdes esmeralda de su novia

Lita: Lo se todo-Sin bajar la mirada

Seiya: ¿Todo?-Asiéndose que no entendía nada pero empezando a sudar frio

Lita: Todo, la separación tuya de Yaten, la mía con Mina

Seiya: Habla claro no me gusta este juego

Lita: No es un juego, se que nos engañaron por eso Yaten le pidió el divorcio a Mina por que los encontró en su propia habitación por ese rencor en contra mía de Mina por no dejarte a su lado lo se, no tienes por que mentir

Seiya: ¿QUIEN TE DIJO ESA MENTIRA?-Empezando alzar la voz como se había dado cuenta

Lita: Baja la voz no te he hecho un escena solo te pido aclara tus pensamientos en esta noche si la escoges a ella solo te deseare lo mejor si me escoges a mi será como una pesadilla que nunca tuvo que haber pasado solo aclara lo que sientes

Mientras la puerta de limosina se abría y una mano ayudaba a bajar a la chica mientras el joven se recuperaba ya que había quedado tan transparente al escuchar todo eso al bajar se quedo muy confundido y lo había notado por que Lita lo había tomado del brazo y sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado

Lita: Solo pon una buena cara no quiero salir en los periódicos con alguien enojado –El chico no puedo decir palabra ya que una voz conocida le había ganado

-Buenas noches Lita

Lita: Yaten, Hotaru Buenas noches que bueno que hayan podio venir, pasemos nos están aperando vamos

Yaten: Con mucho gusto amiga

Ya adentro se habían encontrado con todos e incluso Mina que solo veía a Yaten que ahora era su Ex marido y si el novio de la pequeña guerrera, el chico de cabello plateado se acerco a Mina ante la mirada de todos e incluso a la mirada de Seiya que empezaban a salir chispas

Yaten: Solo te dijo no hagas ninguna de tus estupideces si esta noche Seiya escoge a Lita solo retírate como una buena amiga de ella y déjala ser feliz

Mina: se ve que te sigues preocupando mucho por ella, ¿Te sigue gustando? jajaja

Yaten: Sabes muy bien que si, me gusta pero no la amo como la que mato mi alma y eso no quiro para ella no te has dado cuenta que el era feliz con ella hasta que tu empezaste

Mina: yo no fui, fuimos los dos, querido-Mientras lo miraba a los ojos verdes fijamente

**FLASHBACK**

Seiya: ¿El no esta?-Pasando sin recibir repuesta,

-No estamos solos

Seiya: ¿A que te refieres Mina?-Viéndola que empezaba actuar más sensual y con esa pijama de encaje color negro

Mina: solo eso mi esposo salió-mientras una tira de su pijama empezaba a bajar- no vendrá tiene una presentación

Seiya: Te ves muy hermosa

Mina: ¿Qué dices?-Mientras se hacia la sorprendida al sentir las manos en las caderas de ella

Seiya: Me gustas y se que yo te gusto también

Mina: Si pero soy la esposa de tu hermano y…- Su labios habían sido callados por los labios del moreno, si ella no hubiera querido lo hubiera rechazado pero solo acepto tomándolo por el cuello empezando con el juego que los quemaría s los dos

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Casi amanecía la cara de Seiya no cambiaba al igual que la de Mina y de la mirada de todos ellos que había sido amigos por años empezaba una canción que era la favorita de Lita ella se alegro de ver que Seiya se levantaba y acomodaba su saco había tomado una decisión Yaten al ver esto tomaba a Hotaru y la sacaba a bailar al igual que Taiki con Emy, Darien-Serena, Rey-Nicolás, Haruka-Michiru, y Setsuna con su adorable esposo la risas empezaban a salir en los labios de los presentes pero la cara de Lita había cambiado por completo, el se había alejado de la mesa y sacaba a Mina a bailar ella sin dudarlo lo había aceptado

Lita: ¿Esa es tu respuesta?-Dando un gran suspiro- lo he entendido

Seiya: esto salió fuera de control pero a la chica que amo es a ti no te dejare escapar, cuando me entere que habías aceptado a Yaten como tu esposo mori por eso empecé a andar con Lita para que el circulo siempre estuviera unido contigo

Mina: Yo te amo también pero en ese entonces estaba obsesionada por la Figura de Yaten…. no me dejes soy tuya, tuya por siempre- Mientras los labios de ambos se iban acercándose sellando su amor, la castaña solo bajo la mirada a su mano tomo la sortija y la coloco en el lugar de su acompañante tomo su cartera y Salió como una gran mujer su cara no mostraba dolor ante algo ella sabia lo que pasaría, subió a su limosina y desapareció, Haruka, Yaten y Taiki salieron atrás de ella no pudieron alcanzarla solo querían que estuviera bien, Llegaba a su mansión su abuela la esperaba afuera sabia muy bien lo que había pasado

Lita: Abuela-Bajando de la limosina

Akane: Hice lo que estuvo a mi alcense para que tu fueras la elegida por eso escogí ese vestido especial para ti te mande arreglar como una diosa y el canalla te deja por tu mejor amiga, eres todo lo que me queda de mi hijo por ti hasta daría la vida para que fueras feliz- La chica corre así a ella y el llanto por fin sale de su ojos verdes- Llora todo lo que quieras será mejor esto para que te desaojes mi niña- a la distancia los coches de sus mejores amigos solo la ven a distancia apretando los puños sin poder hacer algo ella lo había pedido de esa manera ya no se podía hacer algo mas.

**Tiempo despues en la casa Kou Aino **

Mina: Con que la gran boda de la Srta. Kino

Seiya: ¿de que hablas? –Al no recibir repuesta-amor

Mina: del periódico

Seiya: a ver – Viendo a Lita de la mano de un joven muy atractivo- Es jugador de la selección japonesa

Mina: El es el socio de su empresa me imagino que al final de cuenta es una boda para unir la empresa en una sola, el gran Benji Prece

Seiya: La empresa Kino Prece

Mina: No lo sabes Seiya y eras su novio de Lita, ella estaba comprometida hace años con ese joven pero ella siempre lo rechazo ya que ella no se casaría por sacar provecho si no el amor verdadero pero al final le gano la avaricia no lo crees cielo

Seiya: Su destino estaba marcado "y a un así me eligió a mi y no a su empresa"

Por fin se había dado cuenta del amor de la castaña todo lo que había echo, había peleado con sus abuela para poder estar con el, la empresa no estaría completa no importaría, le había perdonado su infidelidad y sobre todo la amistad de sus amiga también la había perdonado, pero el ciego por el deseo no pudo ver el gran amor que ella le había profesado de una si no de mil maneras

**Hola a todos bueno esta es una de tantas que tengo en mente espero que les agrade, bueno esta primera historia va dedicada a mi amiga Mademoisellerousseau, y asi los dejo bueno como les dijo es el primero se recibe de todo saludos...**


End file.
